Let's Get Married
by EXOolfeu
Summary: Perjodohan yang dilakukan sepihak membuat Wu bersaudara terpaksa menerima kehadiran orang asing dirumahnya. CHANBAEK!KRISBAEK/badsummary/Yaoi!BoyxBoy!/
1. Chapter 1

_Let's Get Married_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun

Rating : T to M

Genre : Romace, Brothership

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol(?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Perjodohan yang dilakukan sepihak oleh sang 'Ibu' membuat Wu Bersaudara terpaksa menerima hadirnya laki-laki mungil ditengah Mansion /**IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**RE-MAKE - LET'S GET MARRIED BY WATARU MIZUKAMI**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan dedaunan yang jatuh ditanah berputar-putar sebentar diudara lalu kembali lagi ke tanah. Seperti pola kehidupan, kau berasal dari tanah dan akan kembali lagi ke tanah. Satu sosok yang menjadi titik pusat penglihatan para dewa kini tengah termangu ditengah taman. Diatas bangku bercat hijau.

Tubuh mungil bergerak pelan, meregangkan kedua tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru. Seolah membalas tatapan para dewa diatas sana yang tengah mengagumi bagaimana sempurnanya sosok mungil itu. kelopak matanya terpejam, berharap saat ia membuka matanya maka semua akan kembali ke detik detik sebelum Ayahnya mengumumkan hal yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling seperti saat ini. Berharap hal tadi tak pernah terjadi.

Ia anak berbakti, dan apapun yang diminta Ayahnya itu tak akan sekalipun mendapat jawaban penolakan dari bibir mungilnya. Tapi kalau diminta seperti ini tentu saja ia akan merasa keberatan. Bukan perihal ia berfikir laki-laki parubaya itu menjualnya, hanya saja untuk tinggal dengan orang lain yang bahkan belum pernah ia kenal dan mencoba meniti benih-benih cinta bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Eomma—"

Kedua kelopak yang sempat terpejam itu terbuka seketika. Pandangannya beralih ke segala arah dan berhenti pada satu titik dibawah pohon rindang diujung sana. Tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan senyum mengembang, ia menghampiri sosok itu.

"Adik kecil, kau baik-baik saja?" / "Bocah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dua pertanyaan dengan suara berbeda itu membuat bocah berambut brunette yang tadi sempat menangis dibawah pohon itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap dua sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya saling pandang.

Katakan ini hanya kebetulan, pria mungil kelahiran 6 mei itu menatap sosok super tinggi dihadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka akan sekebetulan ini berbicara secara bersamaan dengan raksasa. (sosok mungil itu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri untuk julukan pria itu)

Bocah tadi berlari menghampiri sosok paru baya yang melambaikan tangannya meninggalkan dua sosok lain yang masih saling pandang. Satu diantaranya—yang paling tinggi—tersenyum membungkukkan badannya.

"A-ah, annyeong~" sosok mungil itu ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku, **Byun Baekhyun**. K-kau?"

"Namamu manis, aku—"

"Hei tiang! Kau kemana saja?! Ayo kembali kerumah!" satu sosok lain—yang juga sama tingginya dengan pria didepan Baekhyun—berteriak dari arah kanan membuat keduanya menoleh. Pria yang bahkan belum Baekhyun ketahui namanya itu berlari menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya. Baekhyun menghela napas dan membalas lambaian tangan pria itu.

"Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya. Ah, dia tampan sekali." Baekhyun menendang beberapa kerikil dibawah kakinya. Angin berhembus kearah Baekhyun seolah menohok jantung pria itu. "Kau bodoh, kau sudah dijodohkan Byun Baekhyun. Harusnya kau jaga matamu untuk pria yang nanti jadi suamimu."

.

.

.

Derap langkah mulai bersahutan memenuhi ruangan selebar lapangan basket dengan ukiran klasik pada dindingnya menambahkan kesan betapa elegan pemilik rumah. Meja oval ditengah ruangan itu menjadi titik pusat tujuan beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan bawaannya.

Mansion mewah dibilangan kota Seoul yang diketahui milik orang terkaya nomer 1 di Korea dan merupakan orang terkaya ke-2 di Dunia itu cukup hening menyergap. Hanya dibeberapa titik ruangan yang dibatasi sekat-sekat yang menampakkan tanda-tanda kesibukkan. Salah satu diantaranya ialah ruangan dengan banyak peralatan masak yang dipenuhi koki handal serta beberapa Maid.

Seluruh penghuni Mansion dengan luas lebih dari 1 hektar itu sibuk menyiapkan acara makan malam yang akan diadakan dalam beberapa menit lagi. Beberapa saat yang lalu—sekitar satu jam—salah satu Maid menerima telepon dan mendapat kabar bahwa majikan besarnya akan datang dari Canada dan menginginkan makan malam besar-besaran. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia ingin semua beres saat ia datang—ia akan sampai di Mansion dalam satu jam. Dan ini sudah terhitung satu jam dan semua Maid terpaksa menggerakkan seluruh tenaganya.

Suara bising kendaraan mengakhiri gerakkan brutal para Maid, dengan sigap mereka semua berlari menuju pintu utama yang akan menjadi jalur masuk sang majikan. Mereka berbaris rapi pada setiap sisinya membentuk _red carpet_ tak kasat mata. Ini sudah menjadi tradisi yang harus dilakoni kala majikan besarnya itu memilih pulang kembali ke Mansion setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya entah di negara mana.

Pintu mobil Maybach 62s berwarna putih bersih dengan bandrol sekitar 7,2 milyar itu terbuka menampilkan kaki jenjang dengan balutan celana jeans serta sepatu kets trendi. Sosok elegan menghantarkan kedutan pada setiap bibir manusia yang memandangnya, mengaliri sengatan listrik yang menuntut agar orang itu tersenyum.

Dibalik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, matanya menelisik 'Istana' yang sudah empat tahun ia tinggal. Terbesit pemikiran bahwa ia akan melihat perbedaan yang mencolok saat ia meninggalkan tempat ini, tapi itu ditepis kuat saat obsidiannya menatap para Maid yang sudah 10 tahun ini menemaninya merawat istana.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah perlahan melewati Maid yang membungkuk hormat untuknya. Perlu dicatat, ia tak pernah memerintahkan para 'pekerjanya' untuk melakukan ini.

Derap langkah cepat yang berhenti tepat dihadapannya sontak membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Keheningan menyergap membuat bpara Maid yang membungkuk merasa heran hingga mereka memutuskan untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan terperangah melihat majikannya menatap tajam Maid yang sudah diyakini telat datang itu.

"Kau— benar-benar kurang ajar." Frekuensi suara rendah yang memasuki gendang telingahseluruh penghuni Mansion membuat mereka terpaksa menelan ludah kasar.

"Kau mau kupecat?" desisnya lagi.

"Maid tidak tahu diri." Lengannya merengkuh tubuh Maid itu kedalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu, Ryewook-ah~ bagaimana bisa kau telat menyambutku, pegawai kurang ajar?!" semua yang ada disana tertawa menanggapi lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu itu.

Keadaan menghangat dengan berbagi pelukan yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

"Kami disini, Mom." Dua sosok dengan baju santai mereka tampak mempesona dengan kaki panjang yang menuruni tangga menuju satu sosok yang tadi mencari mereka. Dua sosok yang tak pernah lepas dari julukan prince itu berhenti dihadapan Pria yang baru saja ia panggil Mom. Mereka berbagi pelukan hangat melepas sengatan rindu yang sudah merajalela selama 4 tahun.

"Kalian baik-baik saja selama Mom tinggal?"

Satu diantara keduanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Ayolah, Mom. Kami sudah menduduki sekolah tingkat akhir. Tidakkah kau pikir pertanyaanmu itu berlebihan?"

Seluruh Maid meledakkan tawanya.

Heechul menggiring kedua putranya menuju ruang makan yang sudah disiapkan oleh para Maid. Ia ingin langsung menyampaikan kabar gembira untuk kedua putranya ini.

"Ada apa ini, Mom? Katakan saja apa tujuanmu membuat acara makan malam seperti ini."

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang ada di otakku, Wu Fan." Heechul terkekeh melihat anaknya itu mendelik.

"Mom, kau tidak lihat dia akan segera memakanmu?"

"Benar sekali, Chan Lie~"

"Mom!" ke dua anak itu mendelik menatap Ibu mereka. Catat ini, kedua pria penyandang gelar pangeran itu tidak pernah suka dipanggil dengan nama China mereka.

"Well, oke Mom minta maaf. Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah punya kekasih? Kapan akan mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Aku tidak tertarik mencarinya." Wu Fan—oops, maksudnya Kris— tetap fokus pada bulgogi dipiringnya. Diam-diam, Heechul tertawa setan dalam hati. Oh, jangan lupakan sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Chan L— Chanyeol maksudku." Chanyeol mendengus menatap Ibunya. Oh, bagaimana bisa malaikat sepertinya (Chanyeol dengan pedenya memberi julukan sendiri untuknya yang ditentang keras oleh Kris) memiliki Ibu seperti Iblis ini.

"Aku— aku dekat dengan banyak yeoja can—"

"Yeoja kau bilang? Oh astaga, kau suka yeoja, Wu Chan Lie?" Chanyeol menelan ludah mendengar nada tinggi Ibunya. Uh oh, ia lupa jika iblis berwujud malaikat yang satu ini tidak suka jika keturunannya berhubungan dengan wanita.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Mom. Maksudku— aku memang dekat dengan banyak wanita, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Aku juga tidak berencana untuk menjalin hubungan dengan namja ataupun yeoja. Oke, mungkin aku sedikit tertarik dengan namja bermata bulat disekolahku, tapi—"

"Chanyeol sudah menyatakan cintanya tapi ditolak." Lanjut Kris tak berdosa yang langsung mendapat geplakan keras dari Chanyeol.

"Brengsek kau Wu Yi Fan, Kris Wu, Kevin Wu, atau persetan dengan apapun itu namamu."

Heechul lagi-lagi tertawa keras.

"Well— Aku membawa kabar gembira untuk kalian."

"Mom, percayalah, apapun yang menggembirakan untukmu akan selalu menjadi hal yang menyusahkan bagiku dan Chanyeol." Kris mendapat geplakan lagi dikepalanya. Catat, dua kali.

"Aku ingin menjodohkan kalian."

Brushhhh!

Heechul mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan bulir-bulir air hasil karya salah satu Putranya yang memenangkan olimpiade Drummer International.

"Channie~ setelah acara makan malam ini, kau bisa letakkan kunci mobilmu dikamarku."

"Mom, ayolah~ aku hanya terkejut tadi— kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Mom, jangan sita mobilku. Bagaimana aku bisa beraktifitas?"

Heechul sama sekali tak menanggapi rengekkan anaknya. "Well, mungkin sekarang dia sudah ada di depan pintu ruangan ini. Aku menyuruhnya menginap disini untuk selamanya agar cepat akrab dengan kalian."

"Mom! Apa-apaan ini?!" Kris bangkit dari duduknya bersamaan dengan pintu ruang makan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok mungil dengan hoodie putih tulang yang membungkusnya hingga kepala. Jemarinya bertaut menandakan seberapa gugupnya ia kali ini.

Tiga orang disana—Chanyeol, Kris, dan sosok mungil itu— melebarkan matanya. Kris terpaku ditempatnya berdiri. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sadar sendok serta garpunya jatuh kelantai. Heechul tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kedua putranya. Ia yakin 100,1% ini pasti berhasil.

"Byun Baekhyun— selamat datang di Mansion Wu."

.

.

.

TBC!

_**Ada yang tau siapa yang ngobrol sama Baekhyun di taman?**_

Maap author tau banyak utang FF -_- tapi ini mubajir banget kalo ga di post. Ini sih ide cerita datang dari komik Lets Get Married. Tapi untuk alur beda. Disesuaikan juga dengan kebutuhan author.

Well, silahkan dinikmati.


	2. Chapter 2

_Let's Get Married_

**.EXOolfeu Present.**

Cast : Chanyeol, Kris, Baekhyun

Rating : T to M

Genre : Romace, Brothership

Disclaimer : Member EXO punya Tuhan YME, keluarga, serta fansnya. Alur cerita dan Chanyeol(?) mutlak milik author.

Summary : Perjodohan yang dilakukan sepihak oleh sang 'Ibu' membuat Wu Bersaudara terpaksa menerima hadirnya laki-laki mungil ditengah Mansion /**IT'S YAOI! BOY X BOY! BL! SHONEN AI!**

**RE-MAKE - LET'S GET MARRIED BY WATARU MIZUKAMI**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T BE PLAGIARISM!**

**EXOolfeu Present**

.xxx.

Laki-laki mungil seputih susu itu terdiam menemukan lagi sosok yang sempat ia temui di taman itu. ia juga menemukan sosok yang sudah secara tidak langsung memisahkan dia dengan laki-laki tampan tadi. Ini— tunggu dulu, berikan ia sedikit waktu untuk berpikir tentang ada apa gerangan laki-laki tampan itu berada disini dengan dirinya yang seharusnya bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Tunggu sebentar— ia hampir selesai mencerna semuanya. Jangan menganggu— APA?!

Baekhyun melotot saat pikirannya sudah selesai menguraikan ini itu tentang semua yang ada dihadapannya. Kemungkinan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah laki-laki tampan tadi calon suaminya, dan kemungkinan kedua ialah laki-laki yang pemanggil laki-laki tampannya-lah yang suaminya. Oke tatanan bahasamu terlalu rumit, Byun Baekhyun.

Jemari lentik nan lembut yang menyentuh pergelangan tangannya membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Baekhyun menatap sosok dihadapannya. Bagaimana ia menyebutkan ini? Laki-laki itu tampan, tapi juga sangat cantik. Jadi ia harus memanggil nyonya atau tuan? Atau mungkin hyung karena sosok itu terlihat muda.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu? Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan calon suamimu?"

"Jweo-jweosonghamnida, Hyung."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat orang yang sudah ia panggil Hyung—Baekhyun memutuskan menggunakan panggilan ini karena terdengar akrab— tertawa terbahak-bahak dihadapannya. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat surai coklatnya di acak-acak.

"Kau ini benar-benar menggemaskan. Seharusnya aku saja yang menjadi calon suamimu."

Baekhyun merona.

"Astaga, _son_ lihatlah aku berhasil membuatnya merona. Oh astaga, bagaimana bisa kau semenggemaskan ini?"

"Mom— aku akan membunuhmu jika kau benar-benar menjadi pedofilia."

Heechul kembali menarik Baekhyun duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Kris—sedangkan dia sendiri duduk dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sesekali mencuri lirik kearah kanannya dimana laki-laki-tampan yang ia temui ditaman itu berada. Ia masih sangat penasaran dengan namanya. Baekhyun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya saat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu!" sosok disebelah kirinya menyahut. Membuat semua menoleh kearahnya.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan calon istrimu?"

Perkataan ini seolah menohok Baekhyun. jadi— calon suaminya adalah sosok disebelah kirinya? Lalu bagaimana dengan sosok disebelah kanannya?

"Iya, Mom. Tadi pagi aku dan melihatnya mengobrol dengan Kris-ge."

Semua pandangan beralih pada si rambut pirang. Heechul terlihat senang mengetahui Kris sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya dengan Baekhyun bahkan mereka sudah mengobrol. Setidaknya tidak terlalu canggung bila membuarkan Baekhyun disekitar dua anak laki-lakinya yang kurang ajar. Lain hal dengan Baekhyun, ia langsung menatap sosok itu kala Chanyeol menyebutkan 'Kris-ge'. jadi namanya Kris? Oh tuhan, akhirnya Baekhyun mengetahui namanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Akan aku buka acara malam ini." Seru Heechul mengumpulkan perhatian. "Akan kuperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku, Wu Heechul. Istri dari Wu Hangeng yang sudah meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku adalah Ibu dari dua laki-laki disampingmu, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tahu aku masih terlihat sangat muda jadi aku tidak akan protes dengan panggilan yang kau berikan padaku tadi."

Heechul terkikik pelan melihat rona merah menjalari pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Jweo-jweosonghaeyo, Nyonya." Baekhyun membungkukkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga terantuk meja. Bibir mungil laki-laki itu mengerucut dengan jemari yang sibuk mengusap dahinya.

"Apa masih sakit?" Baekhyun melotot lucu saat mendapatkan kecupan ringan didahinya dari Chan— Chan— Chan siapa tadi namanya?

Bunyi TUK! Terdengar saat sendok mendarat di kepala Chanyeol. "Jangan mencuri start dariku, Bocah."

"Hei Kevin Wu! Kita hanya berbeda beberapa menit. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau lebih tua berpuluh-puluh tahun dariku. Yah walaupun wajahmu memang sudah tua dan aku terlihat amat muda."

Tawa kencang terdengar dari bibir Heechul. Hal yang paling Heechul sukai adalah ketika melihat dua putranya berdebat. Itu benar-benar lucu. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia akan jauh lebih senang jika melihat dua sosok tiang itu berpelukan. Ia jadi ingat betul saat mereka masih berumur 7 tahun. Saat itu Chanyeol jatuh dari sepeda dan Kris berlari sangat cepat untuk menyusul adiknya. Kris langsung melesakkan tubuh Chanyeol pada tubuhnya saat bocah itu menangis kencang. Kris dengan telaten mengusapkan kapas dan antibiotik pada lutut Chanyeol. Bocah yang memang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang sejak lahir itu menolak bantuan orang tuanya untuk mengurus Chanyeol.

Kenangan itu sontak menghangatkan hati Heechul. Sifat dewasanya Kris benar-benar cocok untuk Chanyeol yang ceria dan suka ceroboh.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" Heechul mengerutkan dahi bingung saat tiga sosok dihadapannya menatapnya aneh.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Oh tidak, bagaimana ini Kris-ge? Ibu kita sudah menjadi laki-laki gila karena selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak."

"Chanyeol-ah, sepertinya setelah ini kita harus menguras habis harta kita untuk membiayai orang gila ini berobat sampai sembuh."

Baekhyun tertawa hingga matanya semakin menyipit melihat orang-orang disekitarnya saling melempar perkataan konyol. Sungguh menghibur. Ini tidak seperti keadaan dirumahnya yang terasa penuh kasih sayang karena Ayah dan Ibunya selalu berbagi kasih. Tak ada candaan seperti ini yang menghibur. Meskipun begitu, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki kedua orang tua seperti Joonmyeon dan Yixing.

"Hentikan hentikan! Aku akan melanjutkan sesi perkenalan. Ya! Wu Chan Lie hentikan tawa berlebihanmu itu, Bodoh!" Heechul merengut kesal membuat Baekhyun kembali terkikik pelan. Ah, baru beberapa saat ia bergabung dan sekarang ia merasa amat nyaman.

Heechul menghela napas lega saat keadaan sepi lagi. "Begini Baekhyun-ah, aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Ayahmu, Byun Joonmyeon. Aku yang jatuh cinta dengan sosok cantikmu saat Yixing melahirkanmu, meminta langsung ke Joonmyeon untuk menikahkan kau dengan anakku. Berhubung kedua anakku itu kembar, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menjodohkanmu dengan mereka. Siapa yang berhasil menggapaimu lebih dulu, itulah yang akan memilikimu."

"Calon suamiku ada 2?" bibir Baekhyun membentuk huruf o.

Heechul mengangguk. "Disebelah kananmu ada Wu Yi Fan. Tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Kris. Dia yang paling tua meski Cuma beberapa menit. Kau harus bersabar dengan sifatnya yang sok keren. Lalu disebelah kirimu ada Wu Chan Lie. Biasa dipanggil Chanyeol."

Baekhyun bolak-balik menatap Kris-Chanyeol-Kris-Chanyeol sampai-sampai kepalanya seperti berputar-putar.

"Kau akan tinggal bersama kami selamanya. Kamarmu dilantai dua, disebelah kamar Kris dan Chanyeol. Tapi kalau kau mau tidur denganku juga tak masalah." Heechul tertawa. "Ah, satu lagi. Panggil aku Mommy saja."

Malam itu makan malam terasa jauh lebih hangat dan menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun berkeliling Mansion. Kris ada jadwal harus mengajari muridnya malam ini. Dia memiliki kemampuan berbagai bahasa membuatnya dengan gampang menggaet pekerjaan itu.

"Channie— aku haus." Baekhyun berjongkok dengan bibir yang dipoutkan lucu. Sejak tadi Chanyeol mengajaknya berkeliling dan itu melelahkan. Tempat ini sangat-sangat besar. Ia bahkan takut akan tersesat jika berjalan sendirian.

Chanyeol ikut mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun. meski tetap saja mengharuskan Baekhyun mendongak untuk mensejajarkan pandangan mereka.

"Aku ada eskrim, kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. "Apa yang rasa strawberry ada?"

"Disini semuanya ada."

"Woahhh~ apa disini juga ada yoghurt strawberry, susu strawberry, cake strawberry dan strawberry-strawberry lainnya?" Baekhyun berkata dengan mata yang berlinang-linang—Mereka biasa menyebutnya dengan puppy eyes—membuat Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja ada. Aku bahkan bisa menyulap kamarmu menjadi strawberry."

"Aku mau aku mau! Aku juga mau rilakkuma! Disini ada rilakkuma, kan?"

"Iya." Jawaban ini tentu saja bohong. Untuk makanan memang semuanya serba ada karena kerja tangan Ryeowook. Tapi kalau untuk boneka mana ada. Ia laki-laki mana mungkin memiliki boneka. Oh! Ia sempat lupa kalau Gegenya itu punya boneka. Itupun boneka kambing dengan topi bajak laut. Ia bahkan heran darimana Kris mendapatkan itu. bahkan laki-laki kelahiran november itu memberinya nama Ace.

Baekhyun bangkit dan menarik lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah kekanakkan Baekhyun. ia bahkan harus sekuat tenaga menahan agar ia tidak dengan lancangnya mengecup bibir mungil yang selalu mengerucut itu.

Mereka berdua berjalanan beriringan. Baekhyun sibuk dengan gumaman seperti 'nanti aku mau kue lapis strawberry' atau 'aku mau jus strawberry juga'. Sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk membalas pesan dari Kris yang menanyakan tentang Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di depan sofa ruang keluarga—Chanyeol menyuruhnya menunggu disitu—sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri sibuk didapur. Bukan, Chanyeol bukan membuat apa saja yang diminta Baekhyun. ia hanya memberi instruksi pada Ryeowook selaku koki.

Chanyeol kembali dengan beberapa bawaan ditangannya. Disana, Baekhyun dan Ibunya sedang bercanda. Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat semua bawaan Chanyeol berwarna pink lucu membuatnya memekik senang. Apalagi banyak bau strawberry yang menguar. Belum lagi kue mungil itu juga diberi krim vanilla. Ugh— lezatnya.

"Dimana Kris?" tanya Heechul.

"Kris-ge sedang mengajar seperti biasa." Chanyeol melirik jam di dinding, "Sekitar 15 menit lagi ia pulang."

"Channie mau?" tawar Baekhyun dengan mulut yang menyisahkan remah-remah cupcake. Jemari Chanyeol tergoda untuk membersihkannya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan setelah mengusapkan Ibu jarinya ke sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Yadusah kalau tidak mau."

"'Channie'?" Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya menggoda Chanyeol. baru semalam dan mereka sudah punya panggilan kesayangan? Dasar anak jaman sekarang. "Well, kalau kau ingin tahu, Baekhyun 3 tahun lebih muda darimu dan Kris."

"Aku memang sengaja tidak membolehkannya memanggilku hyung. Channie lebih cocok. Benarkan Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. "Baekhyun akan aku daftarkan disekolah kalian."

"Aku akan pindah sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun imut. Heechul mengangguk membenarkan. "Tapi Mommy, aku baru saja masuk beberapa bulan di sekolahku. Aku 'kan baru tingkat awal."

"Maka dari itu aku memindahkanmu. Kalau kau bersekolah dengan Kris dan Chanyeol, mereka bisa menjagamu."

KRIET~

Sosok Kris muncul dari balik pintu itu. sosok dengan balutan kemeja putih tipis itu mengunci pandangan Baekhyun. betapa terlihat sempurnanya sosok ini. Meski harus diakui Chanyeol juga sangat sempurna. Bagaimana dada bidang Kris terbentuk dan terasa menggoda untuk melesakkan wajahmu kesana.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini lewat jam tidurmu. Besok kau harus sekolah dan tidak ada alasan untuk susah dibangunkan. Sekarang pergi kekamar dan beristirahatlah."

Well, mungkin cukup aneh kedengarannya kalimat di atas. Tapi tidak untuk Kris dan Chanyeol yang memang sering ditinggal Ibunya untuk berbisnis. Kris merasa bahwa ia amat bertanggung jawab atas adiknya itu. ia bahkan menjelma sebagai jam alarm untuk mengingatkan kapan seharusnya Chanyeol tidur dan bangun.

Kris terlihat terlalu posesif. Terlalu mengatur. Tapi Chanyeol suka itu. ia seperti melihat sosok ayah yang di rindukannya dalam tubuh Kris. Chanyeol mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun lalu bangkit. Ia berpamitan sebentar pada Baekhyun dan Ibunya.

"Gege, kau temani Baekhyun sana."

Kris menghampiri Baekhyun dan Ibunya saat Chanyeol sudah berlalu memasuki kamar. Kris menatap cara makan Baekhyun yang lucu. Belum lagi betapa banyak remah-remah ataupun krim yang tertempel dibibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar semakin membuatku kagum, Kris." Pujian Heechul membuat Kris tersenyum. Heechul berpamitan untuk tidur juga meninggalkan Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah." Kris mendudukkan diri di sebelah Baekhyun. ia menahan diri untuk tidak segera memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih saja sibuk dengan makanannya dan tak menghiraukan Kris. "Baekhyun-ah, sudah berapa banyak kau makan makanan semanis ini?"

"Um— berapa ya, sepertinya banyak." Kali ini Baekhyun menyaut.

"Kau tidak boleh makan manis-manis yang terlalu banyak. Itu tidak baik."

Usapan lembut dikepalanya membuat Baekhyun merona. Ia beralih menatap mata Kris dalam. Meresapi bagaimana pupil hitam itu semakin memaksanya masuk kedalam. Kris tersenyum lembut melihat Baekhyun yang terlalu fokus pada dirinya. Tubuhnya terpaku saat tak sengaja melirik bibir Baekhyun. ia bahkan dapat membayangkan bagaimana lembutnya bibir tipis itu saat berada dalam kekuasaan bibirnya. Bagaimana manisnya saat ia menyesap bibir itu pelan.

Kris memajukan kepalanya semakin dekat hingga ia benar-benar dapat merasakan bibir Baekhyun yang luar biasa lembut. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati betapa ia suka diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kris.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka membuat Kris dan Baekhyun terpaku ditempat.

.

.

.

TBC!

Muehehe apdet nih. Salut deh ya sama semua reader yang berhasil nebak siapa yang ngobrol sama Baekhyun ditaman. Kenapa kalian bisa nebak Kris? Wkwkw dari chap diatas. Ini Official Pairing atau Crackpair? /ketawa nista/

Balasan review:

**Exindira: **hahah salah! /dikeplak/ well, buat konflik kayaknya beberapa chap lagi. Disini konfliknya ringan, author gak suka yang terlalu berbelit hehe.

**ByunnieKou: **iya pas ditaman itu Kris dan Baekhyun nanya ke anak kecil. Dan sosok paruh baya itu memang Ibunya si bocah itu. huweeeee untuk Triangle Trouble gimana yaaaaaa T_T masa author kehilangan feel FF itu ditengah jalan. Jadi kemungkinan besar FF itu gak akan di apdet lagi.

**Younlayclous88: ** untuk pairing lain mungkin gak akan muncul. Disini sangat difokuskan ke ChanBaeKris.

**Big Thanks To:**

**Aniaani47, bekichan077, exindira, Baekkidobe, ssnowish, shinelightseeker, ByunnieKou, baekggu, chika love baby baekhyun, shantyy9411, younlayclous88, loveHEENJABUJA**


End file.
